Solo por esta vez
by Nao-KxR
Summary: Apreté fuerte mi mano alrededor del mango, apuntando directamente a su pecho. Mi cuerpo amenazaba con comenzar a temblar, pero no podía mostrarme débil "-¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto Kai!-" KaixRei dedicado a las autoras de kxr cruzade


** Solo por esta vez**

**Autora: **Naomi Hiwatari

**Capitulo: **1, Prologo.

**Declaimer: **Como todos sabrán _Beyblade_ pertenece exclusivamente a _Aoki Takao_. Solamente tomo sus personajes para poder realizar esta historia.

**Nota de autora: **¡Bueno! Antes que nada vengo a disculparme con las escritoras del KaixRei Cruzade. Este reto lo tengo hace varios meses ya, pero tuve una serie de malos oportunos que me llevaron a no poder escribir ni concentrarme en lo absoluto ¡Lo lamento! Aunque es terriblemente tarde aquí esta mi reto.

**-"Solo por esta vez"-**

Por la ventana entraba la única luz que alumbraba la habitación. Jarrones rotos contra el suelo, las sabanas de la cama caídas y el piso manchado por varios líquidos de diferentes colores. El sonido de nuestras respiraciones eran pausadas, y a lo lejos nos interrumpía el murmullo de la calle ajeno a lo que ocurría en el ultimo piso de uno de los hotel más caros del centro de Tokio.

Mi cabeza me dolía y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos desplomarme por algo de descanso pero en estas circunstancias eso era imposible.

Apreté fuerte mi mano alrededor del mango, apuntando directamente a su pecho. Nuevamente mi cuerpo me traicionaba con comenzar a temblar, pero no podía mostrarme débil. No en estos momentos, no ahora… No delante de él.

Sus ojos me miraban desafiantes, sin un toque de miedo a pesar que el era el que tenía todo en su contra. Sus rasgos se mantenían relajados siguiéndome en cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Estas dudando Kon? ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo de una ves!-

-¡Cállate!-

Tal vez fue por el grito que me desespero, o solo la sonrisa cínica que se había pintado en sus labios lo que me llevo a apretar el gatillo. No estuve consciente de esos segundos, hasta que sentí el ruido del arma resonar en la habitación.

Mi mano se volvió incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el revolver, dejándola caer al piso. Justo al lado del liquido rojizo que comenzaba a escurrirse por la alfombra del cuarto. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos sintiendo como mis mejillas eran humedecidas por el camino de mis lagrimas.

-¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto Kai?!-

Mi mente crispaba en cada momento, mi vida nunca había sido manejada con planes. Pero tampoco pensaba encontrarme siendo el asesino del más gran millonario.

¿Cómo eh llegado a esto?

** -"**** Hace dos meses "- **

-¿Seguro que podrás vos en esto?-

-Claro que si-

-No seas obstinado gato, si no te sientes seguro déjamelo a mi-

-Primero; no soy obstinado, se que lo puedo hacer. Y segundo; tu causarias solo una conmoción… Yo podré hacerlo-

-Rei…-

-¡Podrías por una vez confiar en mi Boris!- grité amenzanadolo que la mirada.

Los ojos lavandas no se apartaron ni mucho menos cedieron. Proboco un chasquido con sus labios mostrando su frustración.

-Tu no estas acostumbrado a esto gatito-

-Lo sé, pero no me importa-

Boris me volvió a analizar, luego sonrió suavemente por lo visto convenciéndose con mi gesto que realmente estaba seguro en ello.

-Esta bien, ya tienes toda la información y no dudes en llamarme llega a pasar algo inesperado.

Asentí sintiendo como el automóvil se detenía. Le sonreí a Boris antes de abrir la puerta.

Mi mirada recorrió todo el lugar, sentía gran desprecio pero no podía permitir que se me notase en mi rostro. Una impecable sonrisa estaba marcada en mis labios y con total discreción me acerque a la mesa de recepción.

Una mujer me miro de inmediato, pude notar algo conocido en sus ojos. Pero solo me limite a no mostrar algún gesto de desaprobación.

-Disculpe ¿El señor Hiwatari?-

-Lo siento joven, pero Hiwatari-san dio órdenes de no ser molestado-

-Podría por favor comunicarme con él. Necesito hablarle-

-Lo lamento, pero esta en una reunión y no puede ser molestado…-

Apreté fuerte mis dientes, gire un poco el rostro tratando de pensar que podría hacer, me había costado mucho poder convencer a Boris de ayudarme como para dejarlo así. No tenia mucho tiempo por lo cual no podía estar perdiéndolo.

Sonreí al notar que la mujer no me quitaba los ojos de encima, aunque odiaba ser pretencioso esta podría ser una muy buena oportunidad para mi. Me acerque a ella rozando levemente su brazo.

-Por favor, solo necesito hablar unos momentos con él… ¿Podría decirme donde queda su oficina?-

Los colores subieron a su rostro, dándome la certeza que estaba funcionando.

-Etto… yo… Lo-Lo siento…-

-Por favor…- Masculle entre-cerrando mis ojos sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-¡En el último piso!- Me dijo rápidamente bajando su rostro.

Sonreí complacido, y de un movimiento rápido me acerque a ella rozándole apenas la mejilla con mis labios. Susurrándole apenas un "gracias" antes de dirigirme al ascensor.

Mire ansiosamente como subía número por número, hasta llegar a mi destino. Apenas las puertas se abrieron fui recibido por una enorme sala de espera. Mis ojos de inmedito comenzaron a analizar el lugar, finos sillones de cuero eran rodeado por muebles de madera cuidadosamente detallados, siendo todos iluminados por el gran ventanal que daba la mejor imagen de la ciudad.

Mis labios se torcieron irremediablemente.

-"Ostentoso"- Era la única palabra que podía pasar mi mente, al lujo sobre pasado.

Pase tomando asiento, no me convenía intervenir la dichosa reunión, pero podría esperar hasta que Hiwatari saliera de su oficina. Me quede en silencio, observando cada detalle del lugar memorizándomelo poco a poco.

Además que mi mente repasaba y cuidaba los detalles de lo que iba a ser, cada minuto y tiempo estaban siendo calculados. Giré mis orbes hacía la gran puerta con las iniciales "H K", y luego el reloj que colgaba encima suyo.

Ya estaba por ser el mediodía y ni rastros de Hiwatari. Me recosté un poco más en el asiento, cuando un grito interrumpió la paz logrando sobresaltarme.

Gire mi rostro hacia la puerta que era de donde había provenido el sonido, de un momento a otro esta fue abierta bruscamente saliendo por ella un hombre pelirrojo.

-Yuriy Ivanov- Musité.

Era imposible no reconocerlo, siendo uno de los hombres más poderoso de toda Asia.

-¡Eres un total imbecil Kai!-

Gritó con furia tirando nuevamente la puerta, logrando que esta rebotase ante el golpe. No me miro al pasar cerca mió, solo pude escuchar murmurar cosas en otro idioma (deduje que era ruso por el acento) antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Mi respiración se cortó por unos momentos, cuantos los ojos árticos se quedaron fijos en mí. Me analizo rápidamente, en el poco tiempo que se cerraban las puertas pero basto para que pudiera tensarme. Me incorpore apenas estuvo fuera de mi vista, acercándome hacia la puerta entre-abierta.

Me sorprendí al ver gran cantidad de papeles tirados, al igual que libros y algunas carpetas. Mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver una silueta dándome la espalda, observando por la ventana, por lo que me descuide haciendo ruido con la puerta.

-¿No dijiste ya todo tu palabrería Ivanov? ¡Márchate!-

Un fuerte escalofríos sacudió mi cuerpo, tosí apenas abriendo por completo la puerta.

-Disculpe, no soy Yuriy Ivanov señor-

Se volteo para poder verme, fue cuando por primera vez estuve enfrente del famoso Kai Hiwatari, ojos penetrantes rojizos, un cabello bicolor y piel nieva marcadas en sus mejillas por triángulos azules. Una presencia formidable, digno de su apodo del "príncipe del hielo".

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No te dijeron que no podía pasar nadie?- Su voz era clara muestra de molestia, al igual que su gesto que se frunció.

-Soy Rei Kon, vengo en a cubrir a mi hermana en su nombre, Ámbar Kon-

Arqueo una ceja viéndome, me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar un bufido de molestia ante su clara ignorancia que por lo visto no le incomodaba hacer notar. Corrió todos sus papeles de la mesa abriendo la notebook tecleando rápidamente.

-Es su secretaria- Le conteste ante su pregunta muda.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos antes de mirarme.

-Espero que tenga una excelente excusa para sus ultimas faltas en el trabajo- Hablo con cinismo.

-Esta enferma ella-…-

-No es excusa…-

-¡No se puede parar!- Grité por impulso, aunque de inmediato callé girando el rostro. No debería pasar mi control, debía mantenerme tranquilo –No se puede levantar de la cama, esta muy enferma. Por eso estoy aquí para remplazarla-

-¿Te crees tan competente como para estar tan seguro de ello?-

Mantener mi mirada fija en la de el había sido mas difícil de lo que pensé, claro que no se lo demostraría y me trataba de mantener firme.

-Puede ponerme a prueba si lo desea-

-No entiendes Kon, aquí no es algo de oportunidades. No necesito perder mí tiempo en gente incapaz-

No sabia exactamente que decir, por lo que busque bien mis palabras antes de proseguir.

-Conmigo no perderá su tiempo-

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso chino?-

-Soy muy capaz y se lo demostraré quiera o no-

Por lo visto mi respuesta lo había sorprendido, sus ojos lo demostraban levemente. Me había parecido ver por unos momentos una leve sonrisa, pero de inmediato desapareció.

-Comienzas de inmediato. Ordena el papeleo que esta en la oficina de adelante y a las tres de la tarde toda mi agenda organizada- Ordeno incorporándose de su asiento –ah.. y limpia esto- Termino refiriéndose al desastre a su alrededor.

Suspire apenas antes de asentir con una sonrisa, el primer gran paso estaba dado y de ahora en mas las cosas serian más fáciles.

_**Continuará…**_

_Es recien el comienzo de este fic que responde a parte del reto que tenía designado. Es un regalo para disculparme con las escritoras del KarxRei Cruzade -/- en verdad lo siento. _

_Espero que les guste, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_Sayounara Bye Bye_

_Naomi Hiwatari _


End file.
